Imminence
by CreationM
Summary: Y después de una espera tan grande ¿Qué se puede creer del contrario? Dos vidas abstractas que se reencuentran en un contexto indeseado. Llámese destino, llámese casualidad, este los a reunido pero ¿Es correcto hacer lo que parece que nos conviene?
1. Prólogo

South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

* * *

**Imminence. **

**By Creation**

**...**

* * *

Atardece. El sol toma su lugar al final del horizonte ocultándose entre las montañas nevadas. Árboles abundan momentáneamente; cubriendo el cielo, lleno de colores y moteado de nubes, de la vista de cualquiera con sus frondosa vegetación. El aire sopla de forma tan ligera que en su piel es casi imperceptible y el frío de a poco incrementa a la par de que la luna se ve tenuemente en el cielo; ambos astros compartiendo y luchando en un mismo cielo. Gente andando sobre el camino empedrado. Algunos solos, algunos acompañados, pero al fin y al cabo es solo mas gente en aquel lugar.

Y suspira. Cierra el libro que llevaba entre sus manos cuidando que el separador esté bien colocado, solo para después tallarse el rostro con cierta inconformidad llenándole el ser. Los gritos lejanos de niños corriendo no es algo que le incomode en sí, pues gusta de escuchar reír a los infantes; las voces de jóvenes y adultos sentados a los alrededores, hablando de sus asuntos y anécdotas, tampoco le molesta pues es de esperarse que en un parque público no seas el único. El sonido del ambiente lo relaja... el ruido de la ciudad lo perturba. Así de fácil. En el pasado había quedado aquel pueblo de su infancia que recordaba con aprecio, pero el desarrollo alcanzó cada rincón del lugar, y él como ningún otro entendía eso. Era algo prácticamente inevitable; más gente, más negocios, más territorio. Y adiós a la tranquilidad que le ofrecían las montañas como paisaje. A donde sea que fueras en ese lugar podías toparte con edificios a lo lejos y más en construcción... es como un pequeño Denver.

Se reacomoda en la banca de madera, y deja su libro sobre una mesa de ladrillos que está justo enfrente de su persona. Se afloja la bufanda y la vuelve a colocar, sufriendo temblores al sentir el suave aire frío contra su cuello de piel clara. Y no tarda en suspirar de nuevo. No tiene caso.

Inconforme con su sentir, se levanta de su lugar con un ligero mareo y su preciado objeto en mano, aferrándolo más a su persona sin realmente saber el porqué de su acción. Sus zapatos son decorados tenuemente con la nevada blanquecina que cubría algunas partes de la hierba; todo el clima frío de la temporada comenzaba a reducirse. Avanza sobre un pequeño camino trazado sobre el césped con piedras de tonos grisáceas, haciendo resaltar la poca nieve que sobrevivía entre las grietas, a un paso lento y sin ninguna prisa. Y es que realmente no tenía prisa. ¿A donde ir cuando se ha arruinado tu pacífico momento de lectura? Ese era el dilema. No iba a regresar a casa. De ser así, solo se toparía con trabajo, cuentas, y más trabajo. Tan joven y tan ocupado. A veces no entendía como fue que todo pasaba tan rápido. Ayer estaba terminando sus estudios, y al día siguiente ¡puf! Siendo una de las cabezas de la compañía de su progenitor. Pero era de esperarse, lo tenía previsto desde hace años.

Mantenía la mirada baja, observando con atención las plantas que luchaban por liberarse del manto invernal. Mantenía la mirada juguetona, poniendo especial atención a las cosas y mirando de reojo a la gente que paseaba en sentido contrario a su caminar. Notaba monotonía en sus expresiones, es sus movimientos, pero le fascinaba equivocarse, saber que si llega a conocer a esa persona es alguien totalmente distinto a la primera impresión del mismo. Por lo menos eso le había pasado con casi todas las personas que conocía, tal vez por ello sentía aprecio hacia ellas. Nunca desconfió, ¡Oh, claro que no! Pero nunca se sabe cuando puedes toparte con un loco como vecino, por mencionarlo de alguna forma. Y no es que sea su vecindario el lugar más anormal de la ciudad, ¡al contrario! vivir entre casas enormes llega a ser normal con el tiempo, pero él conoce la clase media en la zona, por lo que el raro aquí era él. Pero estaba bien. Gozaba algunos lujos pero jamás se sentía más que otro por ello.

De hecho, varios ni siquiera sabían su situación económica, y lo prefería. Lo delataba cuando invitaba a alguien a su hogar, o cuando alguien ponía especial atención en su vestimenta, pero nada de que preocuparse. Le alegraba el hecho de convivir con personas que no viera por el físico y lo material. Era lo mejor.

Sonríe para si mismo pensando en sus compañeros de vida. Recientes o antiguos. Cercanos o...

Algo lo distrae. Siente un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, desde su espalda hasta todo lo demás. Se siente especialmente incómodo con la sensación. Detiene su caminar de golpe, e inhala y exhala esperando que el presentimiento o lo que sea, se pasara. Agacha la cabeza y la sacude ligeramente. Desconoce la causa, pero tampoco va a invertir tiempo valioso en encontrarla. Solo espera un segundo a que pase y retoma su caminar, cambiando de mano al libro de su propiedad.

Sube la mirada, observa el cielo. El sol baja a cada segundo. Detesta mentalmente al horario de invierto que hace que oscurezca terriblemente temprano, y decide que mas le vale emprender su camino a casa, antes de terminar caminando por allí a oscuras.

Da una media vuelta. Fue tonto, desde el principio, avanzar hacia el lado contrario de su domicilio. Y si, su casa ya no queda tan céntrica como antes, pero ¿que más daba? No se puede esperar lo mejor de una ciudad a punto de entrar en su auge. Y casi por inercia propia, se pone erguido y levanta su cabeza, observando a los demás y tomando de otra forma al libro, en el proceso. El aire se incrementa un poco, revolviendo sus cabellos rubios y agitando su bufanda una vez más. Varias hojas secas caen hacia el suelo y varias más salen volando hacia donde él no sabía.

Avanza unos pasos, y algo llama su atención en especial. Más bien 'alguien'.

Avanzando de manera tranquila, observándolo. Estaba parado de espaldas, pero giraba su cabeza a múltiples direcciones, hacia los alrededores; como si buscara algo o estuviera perdido. Vestido casualmente, peinado de forma indefinida.

No lo entiende. Siente una gran inquietud acumularse en su pecho. Hace una mueca de disgusto y cambia de mano al libro. Está a muchos metros de su persona, y sin embargo, algo le causaba curiosidad. Sin antecedentes de haber sentido algo similar en años, sin aviso de que así seria. Así era esa sensación en su persona. Extraña. Anormal. Descuidada.

El hombre gira. El se detiene. Aquella persona sigue buscando a sus alrededores, poniendo especial cuidado en los rostros de quienes pasaban a su costado, a letreros de establecimiento o algo que ayudare a orientarse si estaba perdido. No deja de observarlo y el otro busca un poco más. Considera las posibilidades de tomar todo como un extraño deja-vu, pero su mente está tan confundido por tantas cosas que no logra recordar ni si desayuno.

Detiene su mirada justo encima del otro. Su bufanda se mueve de nuevo por el viento frío de la temporada y los pájaros de los árboles cercanos parecer guardar silencio para ese preciso momento. Su cabello se despeina con el propio mover precipitado de su persona y la gente parece desaparecer por completo. Y gira. Están a metros y metros de distancia, pero por un momento, son ellos dos, de frente. Se miran unos segundos, meditando las cosas en general. El sol se oculta otro poco y sus pies parecen querer seguir avanzar hacia donde sea.

Pero nada ocurre realmente.

El hombre regresa a su tarea de buscar lo que sea. Retirándose a segundos de haber dado la vuelta. Y avanza. Desapareciendo entre personas que siempre estuvieron allí, desvaneciéndose entre la ligera neblina que comenzaba a formarse conforme la luz del sol desaparecía del ambiente.

Retoma su camino a paso ligero, y por algún motivo, él se esmera en restarle importancia, pues puede que realmente no signifique nada, o puede que ni siquiera cambie el curso de la historia. Puede que solo cause daños, pero el hombre lo ha dejado pensando un momento. Invade su mente. Un nudo en sus recuerdos.

Espera y se convence de que de seguro fue cosa momentánea, cosa de unos segundos, cosa sin sentido. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: Lo había reconocido a la perfección.

* * *

**_Y así, comienzo lo ya planeado._ **  
**Primero que nada quiero agradecer por su lectura. Corta, pero de importancia el acto de haber sido leído por algunos. Las críticas de parte de los lectores nunca están de más, por cierto.**  
**Solo digo, que quizá en ocasiones pasadas, a eso de un par de varios meses atrás, viste por allí en las actualizaciones de historias alguna llamada "Le Début". Una historia de eso de unos quince capítulos y que curiosamente, es de mi autoría, yeah. Y si la leíste, entenderás o por lo menos quiero pensar que habrás notado, que está es nada más y nada menos que la segunda parte; una continuación. Y si no la leíste... bueno, no se como pueda afectar, porque realmente no se si es algo indispensable para entender el curso de esta historia. No obligo a nadie a ponerse a leer algo, pero creo que recomendable que se lea la primera parte. Puedes hallarla en mi perfil, y eso. **  
**Se agradece enormemente, en serio. ****  
**


	2. Uno

_Y esa sensación... esa sensación llega a mí de nuevo. Inexplicable, silenciosa. Pero sobre todo, recurrente. Llega en uno de sus muchos auges para derrumbarme una vez más, y cuando creo que todo ha acabado, un pequeño recuerdo es suficiente para golpearme de nuevo. Una palabra, un aroma, algún objeto, algún lugar. Todo es material de destrucción inminente para mí. Y pareciera que el destino lo hace a propósito, sabiendo que puede derrotarme golpeándome justamente en uno de mis puntos débiles. En la causa que me despierta en las noches lluviosas. La causa que me distrae en días nublados y me confunde en las tardes frías._

_Culpo al clima. Si, realmente culpo al clima. Invierno, joder. ¿Porque tiene que ser tan nostálgico? Esos comerciales de la TV, burlándose de los solitarios, poniendo en pantalla a la feliz pareja abrazada mientra usa esos suéteres feos de navidad. No me terminan de gustar._

_El lugar esta en la penumbra, y no pretendo cambiarlo. Comienzo a perder la cuenta de las horas, y las noches sin dormir son las que me acompañan todo el tiempo. No he realmente comido nada en quien sabe cuanto tiempo y el agua no es el que me abastece si me da sed. Un cigarrillo entre mis dedos. Un par de velas iluminando mi rostro._

_Sentado en mi sofá, para no caer en las manos de Morfeo. No quiero dormir, pues recuerdo entre sueños. Mi teléfono sobre la mesa, reproduciendo la música que amerita la ocasión. Las notas musicales que antes me parecían tristes son las únicas que ahora me acompañan esta noche. Un trágico momento, historias borrosas resaltando, un pasado triste, un estado penoso es donde me encuentro casi por gusto propio. Masoquismo, casi puede considerarse. Pues me gusta recordar, y pretendo olvidar. Deseo y tengo que olvidar. Una par de veces lo logre, otra mas ¿que mas da?_

_Escalofríos que me recuerdan que sigo viviendo en una realidad que a veces ni siquiera tengo ganas de pisar. Y suspiro, pues daba por muerto el asunto, a pesar que una parte de mí siempre deseó lo contrario. Muevo los labios en un gesto de insatisfacción y entrecierro los ojos tratando de recordar porque esto me afecta tanto. No, ugh._

_Me tallo el rostro con impaciencia, pues es casi ridículo lo que hago. Sacudo la cabeza y me pregunto de nuevo si a caso no pienso levantarme y hacer lo que sea que tenga que hacer. Me contesto de manera negativa. Y de forma casi inmediata me recrimino, me contradigo y simplemente quiero dejarlo todo atrás. ¿Entonces por que no me muevo?_

_Bostezo, y estiro mis brazos esperando que se destensen un poco, y al parecer, así sucede. Y por impulso, de un golpe y sin pensarlo, me pongo de pie deseando no volver a caer sentado. No sucede. Tomo de la pequeña mesita central, el vaso de vidrio antes lleno de vodka y rodeo el sofá, caminando hasta la cocina, que no está muy lejos de la misma sala, a pesar de que el departamento es relativamente amplio. Me acerco a la barra de cocina y apenas alcanzo, debido a la oscuridad, a distinguir una trasparente botella. La tomo. Ya no está fría como al principio, eso le resta puntos. Pero realmente no me interesa. Sirvo la mitad del vaso y lo bebo de un solo momento, solo para después dejar de golpe el vaso a un lado de la botella. Revuelvo mis cabellos con mi mano derecha, dejo reposar la otra en la orilla de la barra. Cierro los ojos e inhalo despacio, sin prisas, justo como han pasado todos estos años._

_El sentimiento... llego de la nada, sin aviso, sin causas. Desconozco las razones del porque precisamente en este momento me siento así. ¿Porque no después? ¿Por que no antes? ¿Por que en este momento siento que desfallezco en cada aliento que inhalo? El pecho me presiona. El cuerpo duele. Mis manos tiemblan. Los pensamientos matan._

_El aire con el tiempo se vuelve pesado, difícil de respirar. Llevo más de un par de días sin salir del departamento, mis ojos no han visto luz. Las granes cortinas de las puertas corredizas de vidrio perfectamente cerradas evitan que las luces de los edificios vecinos se cuelen hasta el lugar, y el hecho de la electricidad se a cortado momentáneamente no me permite usar mas que velas, y bien podría usar la iluminación exterior porque es claro que a nadie le gusta estar andando por allí en total oscuridad, pero no, el hecho de que no quiera ver a gente paseando felizmente por la calle es motivo suficiente para que esas cortinas se queden así. Y así se van a quedar. El lugar es un desastre, no considero limpiar. Giro a ver a la sala. El sofá donde antes estaba sentado, está de espaldas a la cocina y aún así puedo notar la sabana que hace horas cubría mi cuerpo. La laptop en el suelo, y otro par de vasos vacíos sobre la mesa que le hacen compañía a varias envolturas de dulces y golosinas. Maldición, debería cambiar un poco mi rutina. Llevo horas sin salir de estas dos habitaciones y las misma horas diciéndome que debería salir un rato, que debería dejar de actuar como un depresivo. Gruño por lo bajo y doy media vuelta, para quedar justo enfrente de las alacenas. Ni siquiera las abro, pues lo que busco aún está en las bolsas azules de plástico del supermercado. Tomo una y la volteo en la barra donde está el fregadero. Si... allí están queridas. Panecillos. Joder, como vivir sin esas cositas esponjosas de vainilla y chocolate. Prácticamente de esto me vengo alimentado mayormente por este tiempo, y al carajo la gran cantidad de azúcar que tiene, igual me las voy a comer. Tomo un paquete de Twinkies y los abro sin culpa alguna, solo para después darle una gran mordida al primer desafortunado de la bolsita plástica. Sonrío ligeramente. Oh si, porque dicen que las penas con pan son buenas. Lo termino, y rápidamente tomo el segundo, a la par que camino hasta el refrigerador para sacar un recipiente de vidrio. Ladeo la cabeza y sonrío con burla. Funcionó. Tomo una cuchara del lugar de las cucharas y termino el pastelillo antes de sacar el tazón de vidrio. Ositos de goma. Quito el plástico del recipiente y tomo con la cuchara algunas gomitas. El sabor distintivo de los ositos y el sabor a vodka resaltan a su manera en particular._

_Bien. Quizás, solo quizá, esta no sea la mejor manera de pasar mis días, es decir, joder ¿gomitas y vodka? ¿De eso vivirás? No, tú no eres un perdedor y lo sabes. Sabes que no serás un perdedor que viva con su padre hasta los cincuenta. Pobre de Robert, es un buen padre pero ¡por el amor de Dior! No podrías soportarlo toda tu vida. Prefiero terminar la universidad y punto. La carrera se te da, así que todos estos años realmente no fueron difíciles. Así que continúa el plan original: Terminar la carrera y cambiar de ciudad a vivir decentemente a otro lado. Y no es que vivas en malas condiciones, es decir, un departamento en una buena localización es adecuado de todas formas, pero siempre es mejor vivir en una buena ciudad más cálida._

_Suspiro y me tallo el rostro, tomando otra cucharada del postre alcohólico que tengo enfrente._

_Podría invertir mi tiempo en algo mejor, definitivamente. Hacer ejercicio, aprender un idioma, algún servicio comunitario. Pero me canso tanto sin hacer nada y me encierro en mi mundo pues lo prefiero, prefiero quedarme horas leyendo un buen libro, pues mi realidad en ese tiempo son las letras que leo y eso está bien. Vivo muchas vidas a la vez, pues siempre habrá algo que hace. Escribir historias es similar, me ayuda en mis clases y los maestros aparentemente gustan de ello; me dicen que podría hacer grandes cosas si me enfocara pero ¡hey! ¡Adivina que es lo que no hago! Por lo menos lo que se supone._

_Debería hacer algo más. No salgo muy a menudo. De hecho, ni siquiera me gusta hablar con los compañeros de mi grupo. Soy un poco muy reservado. Y mis amigos de siempre... ugh, si por ellos fueran no me dejarían retirarme de sus casas._

_Phillip ha estado distante estas últimas semanas. No lo culpo, supongo que el nuevo empleo lo tiene ocupado un rato. Staley; uh, vive bastante lejos, del otro lado de la ciudad; verlo siempre ha sido muy difícil, la escuela era la que nos permitía vernos más seguido. Siempre me ha ayudado bastante, supongo que al fin de cuentas terminó cayéndome bien. Bárbara; ¡Quien sabe que traerá esa mujer en su mente! Está bastante dedicada en sus estudios, pero aún así a penas da señales de vida. Gregory... ugh... Greg._

_Recibí una llamada. Exactamente un número indefinido de días atrás. De ese rubio. Y estaba a punto de no contestar. ¡Carajo, si no! Terminé atendiendo pues llevaba tiempo de saber de él. Y de suponer la mínima parte de lo que me dijo, era preferible seguir sin saber de ese sujeto por días._

_Todo estaba perfecto, todo estaba bien. Tiempo sin pensar en él, sin escuchar de él. Sin estar consiente del asunto, sin considerar ir en su búsqueda. Una espera imperceptible, resultado de métodos ortodoxos, pero ¿quien va a venir a juzgarme? Hago lo que sea necesario con tal de solo regresar a lo habitual. Y es más, aún no entiendo como esto puede seguir afectándome. No entiendo como llego a tocar bajo por recuerdos de una adolescencia sin sentido, abrumada._

_Los recuerdos regresan y siento una soledad creciendo sin control. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y mi mano pasa a ser un puño. Dejo todo lo que antes estaba comiendo y me alejo de la cocina, para caer rendido de nuevo en el sofá de siempre, en el sofá que me hace compañía. Suspiro resignado. Seis. Seis años y continúo en el mismo sitio donde me dejó; una habitación donde los recuerdos parecen alimentarse de la oscuridad. Creo que lo único que ha salido bien es el hecho de ya no llorar tan fácilmente, y tener la mayoría de edad para poder comprar las bebidas que se me antojen. Pues si de algo estoy seguro, es que no ha sido tan fácil. Es imposible olvidarlo. Al contrario de lo que creí, al parecer lo que sentía siempre fue más fuerte de lo que supuse, y de haber sido algo momentáneo, sin importancia, ni siquiera le daría importancia al asunto. Ni siquiera puedo intentarlo. Jamás será algo sin importancia._

_Pero... el tiempo pasa y eso no parece solucionar nada. Todo sigue igual. Todo sigue normal. ¿Pero que es normal si no está él? Antes de su llegada era distinto, todo funcionaba de forma diferente. Y después de su partida, en definitiva, nada volvió a ser igual. Me aislé. Aún más que de pequeño. Iba a la escuela, pues mi padre me obligaba, pero si por mi hubiera sido, ni siquiera salía de casa. Pasaron meses antes de aceptar hablar fluidamente con Gregory o Phillip. Y aún más meses antes de aceptar ayuda de otras personas que por algún motivo deseaban verme como antes. Y allí es donde entraron Bebe y Stanley. Pero pasó mucho más tiempo antes de que algo realmente pasara. Y si ese periodo de tiempo fue el más largo, ¿Eso fue el llamado "regresar a la normalidad"? Me parece que hasta se llevó la normalidad de mis días consigo. ¿O el tiempo con él fue mi vida habitual? En ese caso, estoy viviendo en fantasía. Algo estoy haciendo mal, estoy seguro._

_Giro a ver a mí alrededor y algo me molesta. Sin estar seguro de esa sensación, termino deseando que sea molestia. Molestia por el hecho de no estar haciendo nada. De desperdiciar oxígeno. De estar aquí cuando puedo sacarme de la cabeza todo lo innecesario. El querer vivir en el mundo real. He leído gran cantidad de libros, perdiéndome así en mundos infinitos; pero al dar vuelta a la última hoja, siempre está la caída de regreso. A la realidad donde estoy actuando de forma pésima, de forma absurda. Beber alcohol no me va a ayudar en nada por más que me agrade la idea de hacerlo. La poca luz no me va a servir para dejar de ver mis problemas. Huir no me sirve de nada si corro en un callejón sin salida. Y debo salir._

_No. No debo permitírmelo. Ya no soy tan débil. No importa las razones, no interesa las consecuencias de el pasado, no me puedo permitir ser así para siempre. Estás a poco de conseguir un buen empleo, haciendo lo que te gusta. Estás a poco de que todo llegue a un buen punto medio. De vivir por tu cuenta. ¿Cómo pude tardarme tantas horas de darme cuenta de lo obvio? Es ridículo lo inconsciente que a veces puedo llegar a ser. Y así como siempre, me levanto sin pensarlo dos veces. Solo para terminar el vaso servido sobre la mesa y abrir ligeramente las ventanas y la puerta de vidrio que da con el balcón. Bajo un par de pequeñas escaleras que hace de división entre la cocina-sala y el comedor. Y de encima de una de las cuatro sillas, tomo mi abrigo color azul oscuro y las llaves del departamento._

_Saldré un rato a ver que rayos hay en el mundo._

**Disculpa enorme de mi parte. Se suponía que debía subir esto hace mucho tiempo. Pero a falta de inspiración las cosas no salen bien, así que es preferible esperar un poco.**

**Como sea, agradezco su lectura, reviews, tiempo y todo. c:**


End file.
